In the closet
by gem6519
Summary: Clark and Lois do some reminiscing. I know it's a sucky summary, but then I'd be giving it all away. *wink*


**IN THE CLOSET**

**SUMMARY: **Clark and Lois do some reminiscing...

**WORD: **Closet

**TOTAL WORDS:** 2,160

**AUTHOR:** gem65

**RATING:** PG-13

**DISCLAIMER: **This short story is for _The Clois one-word fan fiction contest. _I decided to do this as a short story instead of a song fic. Enjoy! 

"So what are you doing watching television so late?" Lois asks Clark as she comes into the living room and sits down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," he remarks; putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Again, huh?"

"Yeah," heaving a sigh.

"Well you really should try to get some," laying her head on his shoulder. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"I know," softly kissing the top of her head. "I still can't believe it."

Now it's her turn to sigh; her hand resting on his chest. "So what are you watching anyway?" changing the subject.

"Nothing really," flipping the channel again.

"Leave that one," she tells him.

_"VH-1 Classics?"_ turning his head and looking curiously at her.

"I love that kind of music. You know that," giving him a slight punch on his upper arm.

"I know that," rolling his eyes. "So it looks like they're playing some Michael Jackson songs."

"I love him," taking the remote from him and turning the volume up...

_**Because There's Something About You Baby  
That Makes Me Want To Give It To You  
I Swear There's Something About You Baby**_

"I like this song," Clark remarks.

Lois looks over at him with an astonished look in her eyes. "I never thought I'd live to see the day," she quips; shaking her head.

"What?" looking over at her; his eyes narrowing.

"I thought you didn't care for him?"

"I'm just full of surprises," winking at her as the song continues...

_**Just Promise Me Whatever We Say  
Or Whatever We Do To Each Other  
For Now We'll Make A Vow **_

_**To Just  
Keep It In The Closet  
**_  
"Now _that_ brings back fond memories," a smile on his face.

"It does...huh?" smiling back at him.

"Yeah," he replies. "We've had our fair share of kissing in closets," continuing to smile.

"You think so?" looking curiously at him. "Refresh my memory," softly kissing his cheek.

"Okay," he says. "How about the time you kissed me in the supply closet?"

"Which time?" she murmurs as her lips softly make their way over to his neck. "We've kissed so many times in that closet."

"It was the time I first showed you my glasses?" he asks her.

"Right," her tongue now caressing his ear. "I remember that very well."

"Umm," he sighs as she nibbles on his earlobe.

"As I recall, that was the second time we kissed," she murmurs.

"It was the fourth time, not the second," he replies.

She stops what she was doing and looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "You're wrong about that," she declares. "That kiss was the second time because the kiss in the bullpen was the first time," she says emphatically.

He shakes his head. "Nope," replying just as strongly.

"Let me see if I've got this straight," sitting back against the couch. "You're saying the kiss you gave me in the bullpen was the third time and the one I gave you in the supply closet was the fourth?"

"That's right," he says.

"Then when were our first and second kisses?" she asks him.

"I told you all this. Don't you remember?" looking at her curiously.

"No I don't," she says. "Refresh my memory," she says again.

"Okay," he says. "The first time we ever kissed was in the alley." 

"The alley," she repeats. "Oh," remembering at last. "You mean the time you dressed up as Green Arrow to throw me off Oliver's trail?"

"That's right," he says. "I have to say that was an amazing kiss," remembering that kiss fondly. "But I think the best part about that whole thing was that I found out what you thought about it," ducking his head to avoid her swat. "And If I remember correctly," he continues on, "You said 'That Green Arrow? He could show Ollie a thing or two," laying back against the couch with a smug smile on his face.

"You let me go on and on about that kiss," finally managing to swat him on the upper arm.

"I know," he says. "I have to admit that a part of me thoroughly enjoyed knowing I had that affect on you," the smug smile still on his face.

"You just _love_ to push my buttons, don't you?" pursing her lips into a frown.

"You better believe it," turning suddenly and pulling her onto his lap. "Did you know you have a lot of 'buttons' on your body?" softly kissing her lips.

"I know," sporting her own smug smile. "But I'm not the only one," pushing him down onto the couch and straddling his thighs.

"You just _love_ to be on top," he quips; his eyes twinkling.

"You bet I do," she replies with a smirk. "So remind me when we kissed for the second time," she whispers; slipping her fingers underneath his tee-shirt.

"Umm," closing his eyes as her fingers glide up his chest.

"Tell me," she whispers again; her fingers finding his nipples.

"You're distracting me," he whispers back.

"I am, huh?" she says teasingly.

"Yes," he replies.

"Alright," reluctantly removing her hands from his chest.

He opens his eyes and looks up at her. "The second time was the day after Valentine's Day." At her confused expression, he goes on, "The one you don't remember?"

"_That_ Valentine's Day?" staring back at him. "You told me we kissed in a phone booth - not a closet."

"That's true. It was in a phone booth. But it certainly felt like a closet."

"I still wish I could have remembered that kiss," she says wistfully. "I still can't believe I was that aggressive," shaking her head.

"I couldn't believe it either," smiling again at her.

"But what I couldn't believe was how aggressive _you_ became after I kissed you," her lips coming close to his.

"Now how would you remember that?" he asks her.

"You told me, remember?"

"Right," nodding his head thoughtfully. Then he asks her suddenly, "Do you remember _Comic Con_ _2010?"_

She looks down at him. "Yes," she says warily. "What about it?"

"Remember you were dressed as a storm trooper?"

"Sure," she replies. "That costume was not very comfortable," a slight frown on her face. "As I recall, I sent you over to my apartment to get another costume I had."

"You knew it wasn't in the closet and yet you had me go through every stitch of clothing on purpose," a frown on his face.

"Of course I did," a smirk on her face. "Didn't you find some interesting clothing choices in there?" her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Well..." blushing a little.

"That's what I thought," a satisfied smirk on her face. "Tell me what you found in my closet that's making you blush even after all this time."

"Alright," deciding to play her little game. "I found a French maids uniform and a red leather outfit."

"As I recall, I've worn those outfits for you on a number of occasions," her hands moving to the edge of his tee-shirt. "I know you found something else in there," her hands pulling the tee-shirt up his body. "Tell me what else you found...in my closet," whispering in his ear.

"I...um... found something that was very...well...sparkly."

"Was it red, white, and blue?" still whispering as she raises his arms above his head and pulls the tee-shirt completely off.

"Oh yes," moaning softly as she starts to kiss him down his chest.

"I've also worn that for you, haven't I?" making her way down to his stomach. "Oh look," staring at his belly button. "I just found one of yours," she quips; swirling her tongue inside.

He opens his eyes and promptly sits up; causing her to sit up as well. "What are you doing?" an astonished expression on her face.

"Come on," standing up and lifting her into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" looking up at him.

"I thought we could continue this elsewhere," carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You can't be serious?" her eyes wide open as he opens the bedroom closet.

"Of course I am," stepping inside. "We've made out in here plenty of times." He adds, "Besides, you know there's plenty of room in here for what I want to do to you," closing the door behind him.

**About ten minutes later...**

"The lights are on so they must still be up," he says to his sister as they walk into the kitchen.

"You would think they would be sleeping by now," she remarks.

"I know," a slight frown on her brothers face. "I know I need some sleep," he replies.

"Me too," she says; stifling a yawn. "I still can't believe we're graduating from high school tomorrow," she says wistfully.

"Yeah," putting his arm around her shoulders.

"OH, SMALLVILLE!"

They both stare upstairs with shocked expressions on their faces. "Was that...?" turning to look at her brother.

"That was Mom all right," shaking his head. "Dad must have her in the closet again."

**THE END**


End file.
